


miku kills kondo akihiko

by charcolor



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: pedos belong dead in the ground





	miku kills kondo akihiko

It was finally here. The day Kondo Akihiko, a thirty-five-year-old creep, would marry a fictional teenager. He was all dressed up in his favorite suit, complete with anime girl pins and buttons. This was going to be the best day of his life...

... _and the last._

"Surprise, bitch!"

Unbeknownst to Kondo, the hologram of Hatsune Miku had become sentient at the same time as becoming tangible. In the time since she realized that this guy was a pedophile trying to marry her, a sixteen-year-old virtual idol who just wanted to sing and kiss cute girls, she'd acquired a gun and hidden it until this fateful moment, when she killed Kondo with a shot to the head.

"Fuck off and die!" she hollered with a grin as she disappeared in pixelated thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> pedos belong dead in the ground


End file.
